A Day and an Oppurtunity
by ZivaDavid9741
Summary: after waking up from a dream Gibbs goes to visit the graves of his loved ones. but he finds that he has a choice to make. one that could bring back the love of his life or a daughter that he lost.


A Day and an opportunity

Gibbs jerked wake, breathing hard.

The dream, it had been so real he thought to himself gasping. Quickly he stood and dressed, before rushing to his car. He drove to the cemetery, and walked along the pathway to a small meadow off to the side. There he fell to his knees before what lay there. Before him sat the headstones to his wife and daughter, but he had also placed two memorials beside them. The memorials for Caitlin Todd and Jennifer Shepherd. He sat for a moment just looking at the headstones before him. Finally, he gentle stroked each in turn.

"I miss you", he whispered. His eyes flashed in the light of the moon. A gentle breeze started up, blowing the leaves in the trees. Then, without warning, four figures appeared. All faintly glowed, and all were recognizable instantly.

"Hello Jethro", one of the two redheads said.

"Jen?" he whispered. She smiled at him, love filling her eyes. Before he could lose himself in her gaze the other three caught his attention. He gasped. The smallest ran forward and hugged him around the waist.

"Daddy!" Kelly squealed in delight.

"Kells", he whispered. Then he looked up into the eyes of Shannon. She hugged him around Kelly. He looked into her eyes. Eyes he thought he would never see again. "I thought you were dead", he whispered.

"We are", said the final figure.

"Kate" he said. Smiled at him," If you're dead then is this a dream?"

All four shared a look. Finally, Kate stepped forward.

"Come with me Gibbs. You will understand soon", Kate said holding out her hand. Slowly, Gibbs took her hand and followed as she walked through the meadow and into the surrounding woods. After a long moment Kate spoke up. "You are wondering what I'm about to say, and if I'm actually dead", she said. It wasn't a guess. Gibbs smirked. Kate smiled at the still familiar expression. "Yes, I am dead, but I have come to show you what life would be like if I had lived", she said. Gibbs nodded for her to continue. Around them, things shifted, and they stood before what seemed like a control room with multiple screens. Each held a different picture. "If I had lived you would have ended up quitting. The gang would move on. Tony and I would marry. Abby and McGee would also, but you would forever live in your basement. Never continuing your life. When I died, it gave you reason to move forward. Someone else to fight for. To live for", she said pointing to different screens. Each had either Tony and Kate or Abby and McGee standing together. The last had Gibbs eternally sitting in his basement, working on boat after boat. "Now Tony found his soul mate, Ziva. Without my death, she would never have been who she is. Gibbs I am happy. I am at peace. There is another you need to look at and it's not me", she said smiling at him. Now he to saw it. A glowing around her. Something that truly said she was at peace and that he could finally let her go. He nodded to her, telling her without words that he understood. He pulled her close for what he knew would be the last time.

"I love you Kate. You will always live in my heart. Like any daughter of mine. I will miss you", he whispered. She squeezed him and repeated what he had said.

"I love you Gibbs. Like a father. I will always remember you. No matter where I am. In life or death. Forever and always", she whispered back before stepping away. She smiled one last time, a sight he engraved in his mind, before she turned and walked away. As she walked she walked past another figure that emerged from the darkness. They hugged, before Kate disappeared into the gloom. The other figure stepped forward.

"Jethro", Shannon greeted him, eyes sparkling. Gibbs smirked.

"Shannon", Gibbs greeted back. A moment of silence ensued before they pulled together. They hugged and kissed for a long moment, enjoying being together once more. Finally, Shannon pulled away. She had a job to do.

"Jethro, please, walk with me", she said looking sad. Gibbs nodded. He knew it was important. They walked through the quiet woods, both in their own thoughts. "Jethro, if I had lived, you would never have met any of your team. They would have gone on, never to have met you", she said suddenly, turning to face him. Gibbs just looked at her, stunned. "Jethro, I am happy. Please believe me when I say, you can move on", she said starring intensely into his eyes.

"I can't", he whispered. Shannon only shook her head.

"You can, and you must because if you don't I can't be at peace", she said sadly. After a moment Gibbs nodded.

"I will never forget you. Never stop loving you", he said pulling her close.

"I will always love you to, my soldier. Always in my memories, always in my heart, but you have met someone who you are meant to be with. She will do for you what I cannot do anymore. I love you", she said before pulling away. Gibbs watched as she began to glow as Kate had. She sighed like she had finally let go. "I love you", she said with a glowing smile that he engraved in his mind before she backed away into the darkness. This time a figure did not take her place, but ran into him from behind. Gibbs laughed as he pulled the eight year old into his arms.

"Daddy", Kelly giggled. Gibbs laughed and tickled her stomach. Kelly laughed, and they continued like that for a long moment before Kelly pulled away. "Come on daddy", Kelly said, pulling on his hand. Gibbs laughed and followed her deeper into the woods. "Daddy", Kelly said after a moment of peaceful silence.

"Hmmm?" Gibbs asked eyes never leaving her face.

"If I had lived your team would have left you. Tony would have gotten out of hand and fired. Kate would have followed after him. Ziva would have continued to be an assassin. McGee would have stayed in Cybercrimes. Abby Just another forensic scientist. Ducky and Jenny dead in France", she said. Gibbs looked at her. How could she be 8 and talk like she was an adult? Kelly smiled at him like she knew what he was thinking. Suddenly, Kelly began to glow, but not like the others. Gibbs was forced to look away until the light had died down. Gibbs found before him a young woman. Her hair was shoulder length brown hair with a tint of red. She had her dad's eyes and wore jeans and a blue tee shirt that matched her eyes.

"Kelly?" Gibbs whispered. The young woman nodded smiling.

"This is what I would have been, and who I am now", she said. Gibbs just starred. She laughed a laugh so much like her mom's that tears rose in his eyes." But I am happy. I know who I am. Please let me go so I can be at peace and enjoy what I have become", Kelly said putting her hands on his shoulders and starring intensely into his eyes. After a moment Gibbs nodded. He engraved what she looked like into his mind. She pulled him close. He hugged her, eyes closed as she shrank in his arms and was once more the 8 year old who he had left in the first place.

"I love you baby girl. Never forget it", Gibbs said.

"I will always love you. You are a part of me, and I am always a part of you. I love you", she whispered before he set her back on the ground. Now she began to glow like the others had. "You have someone you belong with daddy. Love her like you do me and mommy. Love you", she said before bouncing off into the surrounding darkness. Gibbs sat on a fallen tree and rubbed his face. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind him.

"Hello, Jethro", Jenny said, and laughed when he jumped up in surprise.

"Jen", Gibbs gasped. Jenny smiled at him. "Don't tell me if you had lived life would have changed drastically, and your happy so I need to let you go", Gibbs said, heart pounding.

"That is not what I was going to say. I was going to say that in this case life would have been different, but not nothing drastic. And no I'm not happy", she said sadly.

"Why Jen?" he asked laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Because I'm not with you", she said. That's when it all came together. Not only his feelings for but what everyone had been saying all night. His eyes sparkled as he took in her expression.

"Why did it have to be you", Gibbs whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

"Jethro, that's actually the reason for all of this", Jenny said.

"What do you mean Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Seeing what you have does not happen to everyone, Jethro. You have been given an opportunity. Before I tell it to you please remember all that has been said tonight. You have been given the opportunity to have one of use back. Whoever you choose, the future that would have happened will become real", she said. Gibbs looked at her for a long moment, shocked.

"Will I remember all of this?" he asked. Jenny smiled knowingly and nodded.

"As you walk back, think it over. We will wait for you there", she said and disappeared. Gibbs looked around him for a long moment before heading in the direction of the meadow. As he walked he considered everything that had happened, and that could happen. If he chose Kate she would have her life back, but his team would move on without him. He would never be the same. Then her words echoed in his head.

"Now Tony found his soul mate, Ziva. Without my death, she would never have been who she is. Gibbs I am happy. I am at peace. There is another you need to look at and it's not me." Gibbs smiled. She was at peace. He would not steal that from her. Then Shannon came to mind. If he chose her he would never had met his team, his family. Pictures of Abby, Ziva, Ducky, McGee, And Kate came into his mind. Then her words to echoed in his mind.

"Jethro, I am happy. Please believe me when I say, you can move on." He smiled sadly. As much as it pained him, she was happy. That is what mattered. He would let her be happy, even if it meant letting go. Finally, Kelly popped into his mind. If he chose her she would be able to grow up, and be the wonderful woman he knew she would be, but she would soon leave to live that life and then he would have neither her nor his team. He sighed as Kelly's voice sounded like the others.

"But I am happy. I know who I am. Please let me go so I can be at peace and enjoy what I have become." Gibbs smiled at the thought of her grown form, but the smiled disappeared quickly. She was already that, and he knew it would only be selfish to steal her from her from that. Gibbs knew he had to let her go to. That only left Jenny. He knew he needed her and from what she had told him, she still needed him to. Gibbs smiled, he knew his choice. At that moment the trees thinned and he came to the meadow that held the graves. Standing together all four women stood smiling. Kelly looked at home with the three other women if only because she looked like them, Gibbs observed. Gibbs smiled at them. They smiled back, they already knew his decision, but wanted him to say it himself. Before he said anything he hugged all of them.

"Kate, I wish your life hadn't been cut short of what would have been a good life, but you are happy. Enjoy the peace I know you have only just now found", He said and kissed the top of her head. She hugged him and stepped back. Gibbs looked at Kelly. For the moment she was back to the 8 year old he remembered. "Baby girl, if I could have given you a life without ruining others I would. I would give you the world, but you are happy, and know who you truly are. I love you, baby girl. My Kells" he said tears rising. She hugged him around the waist. As he hugged her she once again became the woman she really was. She smiled at him and backed away to stand by Kate. He watched as they both turned and walked away, hand in hand, into the woods.

After a moment he turned his gaze on the two remaining women. He hugged Shannon close. "Wait for me. I love you. Take care of them both, but wait for me", He whispered in her ear.

"I love you to. I will wait for you. Forever my soldier, forever in my heart", she whispered back. Then she kissed his cheek before turning and following the other two. Gibbs looked over at Jenny who seemed to be crying. He pulled her close. "I love you", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Jethro. Always have", she said. They stayed like that until a flash of light blinded them, and they were wrenched away from each other.

Gibbs opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of the bullpen. He looked around himself, confused on how he had gotten there. Finally, he looked up to see Jenny standing above him, looking at him with the same confused look he had. Suddenly, it all came back at him. He hurried up the stairs as Jenny hurried back down to him. They came together with a passionate kiss. Below his team and the rest of NCIS looked on in satisfaction and confusion. They finally pulled away and looked at each other. Jenny smiled at him and tugged him to her office.

His team looked at each other confused, but shrugged. They continued to work until DiNozzo looked up to see someone in the middle of the bullpen.

"Kate", Tony gasped standing abruptly. McGee did the same when he saw that it had not been a joke. Only Ziva didn't stand in surprise.

"Hello Tony", she said with a smile.

"How?", He asked. Kate smiled.

"Ask Gibbs later. He will explain. I only came to say goodbye", She said. Tony only starred at her. Kate chuckled. She moved over to McGee and hugged him. She whispered in his ear goodbye. He hugged her back, a tear sliding down his cheek. She moved over to Tony and hugged him.

"Take care of Ziva. Tell her how you feel, and always remember that you will always be my partner", she whispered before kissing his cheek and turning. Tears ran down Tony's cheek as he grabbed her arm. He pulled her back into a hug.

"I will never forget you Kate, never", he said.

"Don't forget, but move on. I am at peace. Now you can be to. ", she said, "I love you Tony" Tony watched as she turned. She approached Ziva's desk, her old desk.

"Ziva, can I talk to you?" she asked. Ziva looked up surprised. Finally, she stood and followed Kate to the elevator. Once inside, Ziva hit the emergency stop button.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for watching over them. Please continue watching over Tony for me, he needs it", Kate said. Ziva smiled. Kate pulled her into a hug that Ziva did not hesitate to return. Finally, they pulled away. "Can you give these to them for me?" Kate asked handing her a pile of folders. Ziva looked startled at the pile of folders, but nodded. Kate hugged her again. "Tell him", Kate whispered. There was a sudden flash of light before Ziva found herself alone. Ziva shook her head, but hurried back to the bullpen. Tony and McGee were gone so she set the folders that were addressed to them on their desks Ziva sat down and looked at the remaining folder. It was addressed to her. Inside was a small booklet of hand drawn pictures. Each on with a message at the bottom. The first was one of her with the rare true smile gracing her face as she looked into space. At the bottom it said

"tough on the outside, but a dreamer lays within."

Ziva smiled before flipping through the rest. There were ones of her fighting, a deadly look in her eyes, but also protectiveness. One of her laughing as she threw paper balls at Tony. The final one was what caught her attention. It was her and Tony standing side by side. She was smiling up at him playfully as he smiled back at her. At the bottom it said

"Love is true, but can be taken so quickly. Treasure it" Ziva smiled before slipping the folder into her bag.

Downstairs Abby and Ducky sat in Abby's lab chatting. They stopped when a blinding light surprised them. After the lights disappeared from their eyes Abby screamed. Then she ran to the figure by the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kate", Abby whispered. Kate nodded. Abby ran to her, tears streaming. Kate hugged her for a long moment. Finally, Kate pulled away.

"I only came to say goodbye", she said. Abby looked at her confused. "I never did get to say it before", she said, eyes gleaming. Abby nodded sadly. Kate pulled away and hugged Ducky.

"Its good to see you alive again, my dear. If only for a moment", Ducky whispered in her ear. Kate smiled.

"I am glad you were the last place I glad to go Ducky", she said. Ducky chuckled and hugged her close again before letting her go. Kate turned back to Abby. She hugged her again. " you will always be my best friend Abs. now give that support to Ziva. She needs it more than I do now. I'm at peace", she whispered," and tell McGee how you really feel. I love you Abs. Always." Abby coughed back a sob.

"I love you Kate. I will always miss my best friend", Abby said. Kate hugged her one last time before pulling away and disappearing in a flash of light. Abby and Ducky looked down at the folders in their arms. Later, they both found hand drawn pictures in them. Abby had some of her smiling and laughing. There was one of her and the team together. There was even the picture of her as a bat. Finally, there was one of her and McGee. In the picture their feelings were evident.

Abby had smiled at this, before laying the folder securely by Bert.

Ducky had only smiled knowingly at the pictures that lay within, and took it home with him. Though he did wonder how she had known so much about him.

Back up in the bull pen McGee and Tony had just returned. McGee hurried to his desk seeing the folder and thinking it was a case. When he sat down and saw the pictures inside he relaxed back into his chair. Inside was hand drawn pictures of him. Him and the team. Him writing his book. Him pushing Kate up onto the roof of a house. That one he grinned at. Finally, the last two pictures starred up at him. It was one of the group. Everyone was in it. Including Kate, Mike, and Jenny. He smiled and looked to the last picture. It was him and Abby sitting in front of a computer, smiling at each other, but there was a gleam in their eyes that was hard to miss. At the sight of it he knew exactly what Kate was saying. McGee nodded to himself. It was time to talk to Abby.

As McGee went to talk to Abby Tony was looking at his own folder. Inside were hand drawn pictures that he would have recognized anywhere. There were pictures of him laughing. Standing with Kate. Even him devouring a pizza during a long shift. Three caught his attention the most. One of everyone in team Gibbs together (past and present.) One of him and Ziva starring at each other, their looks saying it all, but another made the biggest impression. It was a single picture of him during the time Ziva had been trapped in Somalia. He looked dead to the world. Eyes seeing nothing, but the one person missing. On the back was a small note.

_**Tony,**_

_** I am always gonna love you, but like a brother. Ziva is your soul mate and you know it. I am at peace. Tell her how you feel. For me. I want you to be happy, and you won't. Not without her.I love you Tony. But Move on. I will always be with you. **_

_** Love,**_

_**Kate**_

Tony reread it twice before leaning back in his seat. He looked up at the ceiling, eyes glassy.

"I love you to, Kate. And I will", he said. Finally he looked over at Ziva. "Hey Zi", he said. She looked up, startled.

"Yes Tony", she said.

"Want to come over my house tonight for a movie?", he asked. After a moment she nodded. They both stood and grabbed their stuff before heading for the elevator. Neither knew that they both had the same thing to say.

From above two figures stood watching the scene. Gibbs chuckled at Kate's antics. Jenny leaned against him, smiling.

"So you don't mind?" she asked. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. Jenny chuckled to. They both looked down at the single folder that had been waiting for them in Jenny's office. It held a single portrait of all the people they loved. Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Kate Shannon, Kelly, and even mike. The last pictures were of themselves together. The group together and pictures of them each with one of the others. They smiled and head for the elevator bent on spending the night with only each other.


End file.
